1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the printed circuit board layout field and, particularly, to a printed circuit board layout system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Allegro is known software for printed circuit board layout. In Allegro, error markers are displayed at corresponding positions of a currently displayed wiring diagram where errors have been found. If users want to know more detailed information about one or more of the errors, for example, error type, they have to select each error one by one for more information to appear, which is inconvenient.